theomegascapersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Citadel
The Citadel is home to a number of various skill plots, all designed to give experience to a specific skill as well as providing resources to help sustain our current plot and citadel tier level and improve it. In order to see how much has been gathered, click on the button that replaces the worldmap interface. On the top left of the screen that appears, there should be a graph labeled, "view resources". Clicking the the graph will take you to a sideways bar graph of each resource along with the exact quantities of each one. Goals and locks will be depicted here as well. Any member in the clan can visit the citadel, but only those who have been a member of the clan for seven or more days may gather resources there. This seven day period is known as "Probation." Getting There The clan camp is located south of Falador and just to the northeast of the Crafting Guild. There are numerous ways to travel to the citadel. The clan vexillum being the quickets route. One may also take the Port Sarim lodestone and run to the north west to the clan camp. Once you find the teleport portal head on up. We hope to see you there. With the completeion of the quest Plagues End one may travel to the citadel through the citadel portal to the northeast of the Prifddinas Lodestone. Avatar Habitat The Clan Avatar Habitat Is at the Citadel Square. It is where Avatar Wardens can summon their clans avatar simply by clicking interact with the Clan Avatar. It is also where clan members may pay their anagonic orts to any of the three avatars for buffs. By simply clicking buffs with 300 orts in your inventory you will recieve 1 week of avatar buffs. Another way to pay if no avatars are present is to head to the clan keep and pay orts to the quatermaster. Skill Plots The skill plots are where our clan members get their "capping" done. Which is a gathering of 2700 resources from one of the plots listed below. Members who complete this resource cap gain a 15% exp boost while skilling at the citadel each week which stacks up to a whopping 45% exp boost! Capping each week is required to retain this exp boost and your fealty. Members who cap three weeks in a row also gain a reward from their clan cape equal to a medium exp lamp. The available skill plots right now are: *Tree (gives Woodcutting experience) *Mine (gives Mining experience) *Kiln (gives Firemaking experience) *Furnace (gives Smithing experience) *Loom (gives Crafting experience) *Obelisk (gives Summoning experience) *Barbecue (gives Cooking experience) ' The Tree' The tree provides lumber and is always the one needed in most supply. It is never a bad idea to focus on skilling here. The Mine The mine has 3 kinds of materials; stone, ore, and precious ore. When mining these, ore and precious ore should only be mined if there is an abundance of charcoal or a very small amount of the ore in question. If there is a huge amount of ore already gathered, please do NOT gather more. The expereience is the same'' for all three mined. Stone, however, is the second most in demand typically, so for those wishing to train mining, stone can not be overmined. ' The Kiln''' The Kiln only provides charcoal, used to make bars and precious bars. With two different types of ore being gathered, charcoal is rarely in surplus and is usually appreciated. The Furnace The furnace is where ore and precious ore is converted into bars with the consumption of charcoal. Please be mindful of which type of bar is needed the most when deciding on which to make. As with the Mine, the experience is the same for both types of bars produced. ' The Loom' The loom is where the cloth is created. There is usually little need for cloth so it is advised for those only interested in training crafting to skill here for those players should suffice for all cloth-related needs. ' The Obelisk' The Obelisk provides Minions. Minions will become whatever resource the clan needs the most based on priority settings. Because of this, there is no limit to how many minions can be summoned, especially with the 10% of storehouse cap limit on the amount that can be gathered, and is always welcomed and appreciated. Each player is limited to a 200 resource limit here so Minions are a hot commodity. Knock them out before you complete you cap! The Barbecue The Barbecue is where rations are cooked for the upkeep of the citadel.There are three ways of gathering rations at the barbecue. #Chop Large Chopping Board. You will chop up fishies on the Large Chopping Board. #Stew Stewing Pot. You will Season your stew and cook it to perfection # Use Grill. You will begin to the grill fish. In addition to skill plots, the Citadel also houses plots such as the Clan Battlefield and the Clan Keep. These plots are used for clan events such as our weekly Thursday Clan Meetings and Clan Cup combat practice. The Keep The Keep is the m ain building in the Citadel. It has three floors. To get there either run directly North of the entrance portal, or open the quick teleport interface by clicking the castle where the world map usually is, then click teleport to keep as seen in the picture the the left. On the first floor of the Keep is a very large meeting room with a podium in the center with many rows of benches for clan members to sit and listen to the speaker.There is also a altar located on this level of the Keep. In addition there are 2 npc's on the first floor. The Quartermaster who gives out Clan Rings and The Head Guard who can be used as a bank. *There are stairs in all four corners of the keep leading up to the next floor. The Second Floor Is where our Dance Floor is located where we like to get down and boogie after r meetings and for clan parties. It has benches to relax on after getting down to much, a balloon lever that can drop some balloons with party items inside such as the bubble maker and firecrackers. ***Warning The flashing colors on the dance floor may be bad for people with epilepsy, its been known to give people headaches for looking at it to long*** In addition The Clan Private Meeting Rooms are located on this floor as well. This is a place where admins can have private meetings and hold votes on important decisions. The Third Floor Offers access to the Clan Theater on the south side of the keep. It is where Clan Meetings are held every Thursday Evening to inform the clan of important events/updates going on at the present time. It is a place of great fun and importance. There are al so stairs on the thrid floor which hold access to the Roof. There is nothing up there but it is a nice quiet spot to alch or just enjoy the view with friends. Could also be used as an area for a drop party. The Welcome Area The welcome area holds a few valuable points of intrest. #The Noticeboard: The Noticeboard can be used to create/check for clan events. It can hold up to 8 events where you can choose where, what type of event, what world it will be hosted on, the date, and the time of the said event. # The Relationship Signpost: Is where you can view your clans allies and enemies. #The Meeting Tent: A big large open tent where public or private meetinggs can be held. #The Artisan: A npc who can help you customize your citadel if you have the permission. Benefits Benefits of skilling every week at the citadel: *Bonus exp from capping *Fealty *Fealty Earned Drop Parties *Furthering the Clan Bonus Exp from capping The bonus exp gives 50% bonus experience up to a preset amount based on tier of the plot and level of the skill that is chosen. (it is best not to use on the summoning because it does not boost very much) The bonus exp is obtained by speaking to The Quartermaster Fealty There are three levels of fealty. Each one gives a 15% boost in experience gained at the citadel. As an added bonus, each week you maintain the third and highest level fealty, you get an exp reward from the clan cape equivalent to the Jack of All Trades aura. To maintain or receive a fealty level, simply skill enough to receive a Clan Ring each week. Fealty Earned Drop Parties To celebrate special ocassions in the clan, such as starting the upgrading of the citadel to the next tier or completing it or just because we want to have a drop party, the Omega Scapers will host a drop party. These parties are well planned and very exclusive. Only those who have achieved and maintained a minimum of level 2 fealty are allowed to partake in the fun (we do verify each person who joins!). There is plenty of notice for these awesome parties to give you time for the required fealty level so that as many people can join and party with us as possible! Furthering The Clan As well as individual player rewards, your efforts in attending and gathering at the Citadel help the clan improve our citadel! As we acquire enough of each resource to expand the plots, tier levels, and citadel itself, the reward to you is more experience, more plots, and a great sense of pride in that you helped build it. Category:Site maintenance Category:Event Category:Citadel Category:Runescape